thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Austin Nichols
Bürgerlicher Name Austin Don Nichols Leben Nichols wurde in Ann Arbor (Michigan) als Sohn der Eheleute David und Kay Nichols geboren. Sein Vater ist Radiologe und seine Mutter betreibt professionell Wasserski. Er hat eine ältere Schwester namens Ashley. Als Nichols ein Jahr alt war, zog seine Familie nach Austin. Zunächst besuchte er die Casis Elementary School und begann im Alter von zwei Jahren selbst Wasserski zu fahren. Aufgrund einer Schulterverletzung musste er den Sport später aufgeben und widmete sich danach verstärkt der Schauspielerei.1 Im Alter von 15 Jahren nahm er Schauspielunterricht und zog nach dem Abschluss an der High School nach Los Angeles.2 Er schrieb sich an der University of Southern California ein und schloss das Studium mit einem Bachelor in Englisch ab. Seine erste Rolle als Schauspieler hatte er 1999 in dem Film Durango Kids. Es folgten Gastauftritte in Sliders, CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur und Six Feet Under – Gestorben wird immer. Der Durchbruch gelang ihm 2004, als er in den Filmen The Day After Tomorrow, an der Seite von Jake Gyllenhaal und Dennis Quaid, und Wimbledon – Spiel, Satz und … Liebe, zusammen mit Kirsten Dunst, jeweils größere Rollen übernahm. Es folgten Nebenrollen in den Fernsehserien Surface – Unheimliche Tiefe und John from Cincinnati, sowie weitere Gastauftritte in CSI: Miami''und ''Deadwood. In den Jahren 2008 bis 2012 spielte Nichols eine Hauptrolle in der Fernsehserie One Tree Hill. Bis Anfang 2012 war er mit Sophia Bush, die auch zum Hauptcast der Serie gehörte, liiert. Sternzeichen Taurus Körpergröße 1,91 m Bücher A New Theory of the Economic Determinants of Fertility Filmografie *In the Dark (TV Series) (pre-production) ... Dean (2018) *The Iron Orchard ... Dent Paxton (2018) *Bates Motel (TV Series) ... Sam Loomis (2017) *Lawless Range ... Tommy Donnelly (2016) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Spencer Monroe (2015-2016) *Ray Donovan (TV Series) ... Tommy Wheeler (2013-2016) *Nostradamus (Short) ... Harry Fisher (2015) *The Temp Agency (TV Mini-Series) ... The Temp (2014) *Stroker (Short) ... Stroker (2014) *We Can't Help You (Short) ... Boss (2013) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV Series) ... Miles Lydon (2013) *Parkland - Das Attentat auf John F. Kennedy ... Emory Roberts (2013) *The Mob Doctor (TV Series) ... Luke Harris (2012-2013) *LOL - Laughing Out Loud ... Mr. Ross (2012) *One Tree Hill (TV Series) ... Julian Baker (2008-2012) *Five (TV Movie) ... Edward (2011) *Beautiful Boy ... Cooper (2010) *Unthinkable - Der Preis der Wahrheit ... Bomb Disposal Expert (2010) *The True-Love Tale of Boyfriend & Girlfriend (Short) ... Girlfriend (2009) *Prayers for Bobby (TV Movie) ... Ed Griffith (2009) *Informers ... Martin (2008) *Friday Night Lights (TV Series) ... Noah Barnett (2007) *John from Cincinnati (TV Series) ... John Monad (2007) *Luz del mundo (Short) ... Neal Cassady (2007) *The House of Usher ... Roderick Usher (2006) *Deadwood (TV Series) ... Morgan Earp (2006) *Thanks to Gravity ... Alex (2006) *Lenexa, 1 Mile ... Shane Bolin (2006) *Full Count (Short) ... Shane (uncredited) (2006) *CSI: Miami (TV Series) ... Patrick Wilder (2006) *Spiel auf Sieg ... Jerry Armstrong (2006) *Surface - Unheimliche Tiefe (TV Series) ... Jackson Holden (2005-2006) *1/4life (TV Movie) ... Charlie (2005) *Wimbledon - Spiel, Satz und... Liebe ... Jake Hammond (2004) *The Day After Tomorrow ... J.D. (2004) *She Spies (TV Series) ... Fake College Guy (2003) *The Utopian Society ... Justin Mathers (2003) *BraceFace Brandi (Short) ... Matt (2002) *Das Geheimnis von Pasadena (TV Series) ... Charlie Darwell (2002) *Six Feet Under - Gestorben wird immer (TV Series) ... Kyle / Tall Stoner (2002) *Wolf Lake (TV Series) ... Scott Nichols (2002) *Watching Ellie (TV Series) ... Joe (2002) *Ferien unter Palmen (Video) ... Griffen Grayson (2001) *Frauenpower (TV Series) ... James Perliss (2001) *CSI: Vegas (TV Series) ... Adam Walkey (2001) *Odd Man Out (TV Series) ... Lyle (1999) *Future Kids - Jäger des verlorenen Goldes ...Sammy (1999) *Sliders - Das Tor in eine fremde Dimension (TV Series) ... Seth (1999) Producer *The Locksmith (Short) (executive producer) (2018) *Isabel (Short) (executive producer) / (producer) (post-production) (2017) *Nostradamus (Short) (executive producer) (2015) *The Temp Agency (TV Mini-Series) (executive producer) (2014) Director *Stroker (Short) (2014) *One Tree Hill (TV Series) (2 episodes) (2011-2012) Writer *Isabel (Short) (post-production) (2017) *Stroker (Short) (writer) (2014) Thanks *One Tree Hill: Always & Forever (TV Movie) (special thanks) (2012) Himself *Talking Dead (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest / Himself (2012-2016) *One Tree Hill: Always & Forever (TV Movie) ... Himself (2012) *Behind the Scenes: One Tree Hill Season 8 (Video short) ... Himself (2011) *Behind the Scenes: One Tree Hill Season 7 (Video short) ... Himself (2010) *Behind the Scenes: One Tree Hill Season 6 (Video documentary short) ... Himself (2009) *Will.i.am: Yes We Can (Video short) ... Himself (2008) *Jimmy Kimmel Live! (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2007) *The Tony Danza Show (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2006) *Making of 'Wimbledon: The Movie' (TV Movie documentary) ... Himself (2004) Archive Footage *Prayers for Bobby: Meet the Stars (Video documentary short) ... Ed Griffith (uncredited) (2009) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2016 - Hearts Still Beating (2016) ... Spencer Monroe - Sing Me a Song (2016) ... Spencer Monroe - Swear (2016) ... Spencer Monroe (credit only) - Go Getters (2016) ... Spencer Monroe (credit only) - Service (2016) ... Spencer Monroe - The Cell (2016) ... Spencer Monroe (credit only) - The Well (2016) ... Spencer Monroe (credit only) - The Day Will Come When You Won't Be (2016) ... Spencer Monroe - Last Day on Earth (2016) ... Spencer Monroe - East (2016) ... Spencer Monroe (credit only) - Twice as Far (2016) ... Spencer Monroe - The Same Boat (2016) ... Spencer Monroe (credit only) - Not Tomorrow Yet (2016) ... Spencer Monroe (credit only) - Knots Untie (2016) ... Spencer Monroe (credit only) - The Next World (2016) ... Spencer Monroe - No Way Out (2016) ... Spencer Monroe 2015 - Start to Finish (2015) ... Spencer Monroe (credit only) - Heads Up (2015) ... Spencer Monroe - Always Accountable (2015) ... Spencer Monroe (credit only) - Now (2015) ... Spencer Monroe - Here's Not Here (2015) ... Spencer Monroe (credit only) - Thank You (2015) ... Spencer Monroe (credit only) - JSS (2015) ... Spencer Monroe - First Time Again (2015) ... Spencer Monroe - Conquer (2015) ... Spencer Monroe - Try (2015) ... Spencer Monroe - Forget (2015) ... Spencer Monroe Kategorie:Nebendarsteller